frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 4 - Niepokój
Witajcie po (bardzo) długiej przerwie :) Ostatnio w moim życiu sporo się działo (ta ta ta tam!). Pochwalę się Wam, że dokładnie 28 maja skończyłam 18 lat... Mimo to, jako już stara i doświadczona kobieta nie zamierzam przestać kochać Krainy Lodu ani innych bajek Disneya (w końcu na nie nigdy nie jest się za starym ;)). Na szczęście już za niedługo wakacje i będę mieć więcej czasu na pisanie :3 Starałam się jakoś wynagrodzić Wam ten czas oczekiwania i stworzyłam rozdział nieco dłuższy niż zwykle :) Mam nadzieję, że znów przyjmiecie go ciepło i miło będzie Wam się go czytało :D Rozdział 4 - Niepokój Maszty trzeszczały złowróżebnie w rękach wściekłego, północnego wiatru. Takielunek zdawał się być żywą istotą, która wiła się i prężyła, niczym dzikie zwierzę, chcąc uwolnić się od próbujących ją ujarzmić marynarzy. Słońce zniknęło za czarnymi, kłębiącymi się chmurami, pędzącymi po niebie niczym tabuny koni. Statek wspinał się coraz wyżej po wzburzonych falach, których błyszczący turkus zmienił się w martwy, żarłoczny granat. Anna słyszała ze swojej kajuty krzyki marynarzy oraz szalony stukot ich obcasów, gdy biegali po górnym pokładzie chcąc opanować okręt, który zdawał się buntować przeciw swojej załodze. Przerażenie, niczym stalowa obręcz, zacisnęło się na jej piersi. Siedziała na swoim łóżku i kurczowo trzymała się jego boków, by nie spaść gdy statek zderzy z kolejnym bałwanem. Iluminatory jej kajuty znajdowały się tuż nad poziomem wody, więc doskonale widziała szaleństwo pogody, przypominające koniec świata. Sztorm. Jej największa obawa stała się koszmarną rzeczywistością. Żałowała, że w ogóle zgodziła się popłynąć. Na dodatek była sama – Elsę nawałnica zaskoczyła w mapiarni, więc dla bezpieczeństwa musiała tam zostać, a Kristoff był gdzieś wśród marynarzy, pomagając im. Nie wiedziała, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku i czy w ogóle jeszcze ich zobaczy. Łzy same spływały po jej piegowatych policzkach. W tym momencie rozległ się ogłuszający huk grzmotu - Annie zdawało się, że niebo rozdarło na dwoje. Deszcz lunął z siłą wodospadu, łącząc niebo z morzem w jedną, nieprzeniknioną, skłębioną masę o barwie grafitu. Pomyślała o rodzicach, którzy zginęli w takim samym, oderwanym od czasu i przestrzeni piekle. Kolejny grzmot, przypominający starcie się pięści tytanów zmieszał się z przerażającym trzaskiem, tuż nad jej głową. Piorun uderzył w grotmaszt, łamiąc go w pół jak zapałkę. Zorientowała się, że krzyczy na cały głos. Pozostał tylko krzyk. I nagle ktoś zawołał ją z daleka. Znała ten ciepły tembr, charakterystyczny akcent dalekiej północy. Zanim jednak zdołała odpowiedzieć na wołanie, jego brzmienie rozwiało się, zostawiając ją samą na bezpiecznym brzegu odzyskanej świadomości. Obudziła się nagle, biorąc łapczywy oddech jakby w ostatniej chwili wyrwała się z topieli. Trzymała się kurczowo dobrze znanego łóżka, w dobrze znanej zamkowej komnacie. Za otwartym oknem szalała burza z piorunami. Anna. Jej imię, tak zwyczajnie brzmiące, wypowiadane tysiące razy, przez tysiące warg, z miłością, radością, ciepłem. Jednak w żadnych ustach nie było ono tak bezpieczne, jak w ustach matki. To jej głos uratował ją z koszmaru i choć zamilknął niepostrzeżenie niczym echo, Anna dobrze wiedziała, że należał on do Idun. - Mamo. – wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie, w ciemność komnaty. Ale przecież nikt nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. To był tylko sen, okropny i realistyczny, ale jednak sen. Odetchnęła głęboko, lecz jej dłonie wciąż drżały. Skarciła się w myślach, że zapomniała o zamknięciu okiennic przed pójściem spać – to przez tą burzę ten koszmar był tak namacalny. Ale senne mary zaczęły ją dręczyć odkąd Elsa trzy dni temu oznajmiła jej, że płynie do Iberii z misją pokojową w imieniu Sverigii. Młodsza z księżniczek nawet nie dała siostrze dokończyć zdania i natychmiast zapisała się na wyprawę, choćby miała spać na bocianim gnieździe. Dopiero później uświadomiła sobie, że od Iberii dzielą Arendelle całe mile morskiej żeglugi. Wyplątała się z kołdry i czym prędzej wybiegła ostrożnie z komnaty jakby obawiała się, że podłoga zacznie się kołysać pod jej stopami. Szybko przemknęła korytarzem do ozdobnych drzwi naprzeciwko. Strażnik, znużony wartą, jedynie obdarzył ją krótkim spojrzeniem - królowa wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że jej siostra ma prawo wchodzić do jej komnaty o każdej porze, więc nie zatrzymywał jej. A nawet jeśli byłoby inaczej, nawet nie zdążyłby odpowiednio zareagować - Anna zniknęła za progiem jak cień. Przebiegła pomieszczenie, gdzie Elsa podpisywała listy i w samotności zajmowała się sprawami królestwa i stanęła przed kolejnymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do sypialni siostry. Bez wahania, choć znacznie ciszej, weszła do środka. Choć gabinet, w którym była jedynie królową, musiał pozostać elegancki i oficjalny, to sypialnia Elsy, gdzie mogła być po prostu młodą kobietą, odzwierciedlała jej prawdziwą, nieskrępowaną dworskimi etykietami duszę. Dwie szafy, toaletka i krzesło ustawione były jak od linijki. Na oparciach nie leżały elementy garderoby, lustro było nieskazitelnie czyste, biżuteria, należąca do ich matki, poukładana z pietyzmem. Nawet kwiaty na parapecie zdawały się kwitnąć według ściśle określonego, tajemniczego schematu. Mimo to, unoszący się dookoła delikatny zapach jaśminu, subtelnie poprawiona przed snem zasłona czy szklanka wody postawiona na nocnej szafce ujawniały ciepłą, troskliwą i naturalną stronę Elsy. Sama królowa spała głęboko na ogromnym łożu z baldachimem i nawet we śnie zdawała się rządzić wszystkim dookoła - miała spokojną twarz, a włosy rozsypane na błękitnej poduszce otaczały jej głowę platynową aureolą. Anna podeszła do łóżka siostry i ostrożnie usiadła na jego brzegu. Elsa natychmiast otworzyła oczy - w porównaniu do Anny spała jak kot i nietrudno było ją obudzić. - Co się stało? - spytała rozespana, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. - Znów miałam koszmary. - przyznała Anna, nie mogąc powstrzymać powracającego na samo wspomnienie drżenia. Elsa natychmiast otrząsnęła się z sennego otępienia i z troskliwym uśmiechem odkryła wolną połowę łóżka, pozwalając przestraszonej siostrze położyć się obok. Anna przytuliła się mocno do Elsy i gdy tylko otoczyły ją jej ramiona, natychmiast poczuła, że koszmar odpływa w niepamięć, a ona jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Zawsze w takim momencie przypominała sobie czasy, gdy była malutką dziewczynką i biegła do mamy za każdym razem kiedy śniło jej się coś złego. Teraz taką ochronę znajdowała w swojej siostrze. Elsa miała w sobie coś z duszy Idun - sama jej obecność uspokajała i dawała pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet pachniała tak samo, niczym młode kwiaty jaśminu. I chociaż jej ramiona zawsze były chłodne, to Anna znajdowała w nich ciepło bijące prosto z jej serca. - Co ci się śniło? – zapytała Elsa, gładząc siostrę po rudych, rozczochranych przez sen włosach. – Opowiedzenie o złym śnie często pomaga o nim zapomnieć. - zapewniła Elsa spokojnym, ciepłym głosem. Anna musiała odetchnąć głęboko kilka razy, zanim opanowała drżenie głosu. - Śniło mi się, że byłam na statku płynącym do Iberii. Wiedziałam, że ty i Kristoff też tam jesteście, chociaż w kajucie siedziałam sama. Rozpętał się potworny sztorm, pioruny uderzały o nasz okręt. Wiedziałam, że nie mamy szans wyjść z tego cało. Bałam się… – tu głos jej się załamał – bałam się, że zginiemy tak jak mama i tata. Elsa milczała, mocniej przytulając do siebie siostrę. Burza oddaliła się na północ, lecz wciąż padał rzęsisty deszcz, uderzając miarowo o ściany zamku. - To był tylko sen, søtta. – zapewniła ciepło, używając tego samego zdrobnienia, którym nazywała siostrę kiedy jeszcze były dziećmi. – Rozmawiałam wczoraj z kapitanem i zapewnił mnie, że o tej porze roku jest najlepsza pogoda do żeglugi. - A co, jeśli się myli? – zapytała nagle Anna, przekręcając głowę tak, by spojrzeć siostrze prosto w oczy. Elsa odwróciła wzrok i zapatrzyła się gdzieś daleko przed siebie. Anna zauważyła, że jej siostra obawiała się tej podróży tak samo mocno, choć jak zwykle nie pokazywała tego po sobie tak wyraziście. - Wtedy staniemy przed ciężką próbą. - przyznała w końcu, a ciężar tego zdania zawisł w powietrzu i krążył po komnacie, uderzając Annę raz po raz swą odartą z uspokajających zapewnień prawdziwością. - Jeżeli boisz się popłynąć, zostań w Arendelle. - powiedziała w końcu, uśmiechając się lekko do siostry. – Będziesz tu bezpieczna z Kristoffem i pomożesz Arenhusowi… Anna natychmiast poderwała się i spojrzała siostrze głęboko w oczy. - Żartujesz? Nie zostawię cię samej na pastwę tych dzikich południowców! - zapewniła szybko i gwałtownie. Mimo strachu, który ogarniał ją każdej nocy, jednego była pewna - już nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, by rozstały się na tak długo. Elsa uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, jak Anna broni ją przed "tymi dzikimi południowcami". Co prawda, jej siostra nie umiała walczyć żadną bronią, lecz Elsa była pewna, że jeszcze szybciej niż mieczem zagadałaby każdego z nich na śmierć. - Poza tym, Kristoff też chce popłynąć… - bąknęła nieśmiało, robiąc przy tym najbardziej niewinną minę na jaką było ją stać. Elsa zerknęła na siostrę i tym razem po prostu nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. No tak, mogła się tego spodziewać. Przecież Anna nie zostawiłaby na tak długo swojego „najlepszego przyjaciela”… - Nie mamy na statku kajuty dla reniferów. – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. - Och, Sven i tak nie przepada za wodą. – zapewniła Anna. – Olaf się nim zaopiekuje. To jak? Kristoff może popłynąć? - Myślę, że nawet gdybym nie pozwoliła mu wejść na pokład, to i tak jakimś cudownym sposobem na pewno by się tam znalazł, nieprawdaż? – odparła pytaniem na pytanie. – Oczywiście, że może z nami popłynąć. – dodała wielkopańskim tonem, który jednak natychmiast został zaprzepaszczony przez stłumiony śmiech. Anna pisnęła i mocno uścisnęła siostrę. - A czy mogłabym tu zostać do rana? - zapytała nieśmiało Anna. - Znaczy się ją wiem, że nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś zbyt długo jest blisko ciebie i w ogóle, ale no wiesz, że to przez ten koszmar i... - Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie! - zaśmiała się Elsa. - Zostań tutaj, ja też poczuję się pewniej. - przyznała. - Cudownie! - zakrzyknęła Anna, zadomawiając się na dobre w łóżku siostry i uklepując sobie wygodnie poduszkę. - Dobranoc. – powiedziała Elsa. - Bobłanoc. – odparła Anna niewyraźnie, z twarzą wtuloną w pościel. Po chwili Elsa usłyszała spokojny oddech Anny, która zasnęła w mgnieniu oka. Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niej czule, lecz po chwili jej piękną twarz spowił cień. Zerknęła na swoje dłonie. Od czubków palców po nadgarstki pokryte były szronem, mimo iż była zupełnie spokojna. W ciągu ostatnich dni podobnie jak Anna, czuła się niepewnie, lecz to nie obawa przed podróżą była tego głównym powodem. To, co żyło w samym środku jej duszy, jej wyjątkowy dar, z niewiadomego powodu zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli. Nawet gdy była radosna i uśmiechnięta jej dłonie pokrywały się lodem, który znikał równie szybko, jak się pojawiał. Upiory przeszłości powracały. Nagle znów zaczynała tracić kontrolę nad swoją mocą, a złe wspomnienia zaczęły powracać, snując się za Elsą niczym cienie. Skupiła się na zbuntowanej mocy i przy ogromnym wysiłku udało jej się ją uspokoić. Lód zniknął, lecz królowa czuła, że tylko czeka na chwilę nieuwagi z jej strony. Ułożyła się wygodnie jak najdalej od śpiącej Anny, lecz dręczona obawami zasnęła dopiero nad ranem. Następnego dnia czuła się tak, jakby znajdowała się poza rzeczywistością. Zdarzenia przemykały wokół niej, ledwo dotykając sedna jej świadomości. Całą uwagę skupiała na ujarzmianiu swojej mocy, by nie wyrządzić żadnej szkody, ale co najważniejsze, by nie zburzyć zaufania swoich poddanych, które pieczołowicie budowała przez ostatni rok. Gdy obudziła się, jak zawsze o świcie, Anny już nie było, co ogromnie ją zdziwiło, gdyż jej siostra nigdy nie była rannym ptaszkiem. Drżącymi dłońmi zapinała haftki sukni, a jej warkocz nie wyszedł tak perfekcyjnie jak co dzień. Nie miała ochoty na śniadanie. Jednym uchem usłyszała od Kaja, że Anna wybiegła z zamku bladym świtem, by obejrzeć wschód słońca. Elsa założyła pelerynę i wyszła za pałacowe bramy w jeszcze tchnące nocnym chłodem uliczki i domy, po których powoli wspinało się słońce, zwiastujące kolejny, gorący dzień pracy. Z rzadka słychać było ciche głosy mieszkańców dochodzące zza przyjaźnie uchylonych okiennic. Czuła zapach róż i magnolii unoszący się zwiewnie wraz z letnią bryzą. Woń świeżego pieczywa wywołała mimowolny uśmiech na jej twarzy, który niestety szybko zgasł. Po pokonaniu kilku przecznic, skręciła w szeroką drogę do portu. Wszystkie inne zapachy zastąpiła intensywna, świeża woń morskiej soli, a nad dachami coraz liczniej zataczały kręgi śnieżnobiałe, głośne mewy. "Vannmannen", królewski statek pięknie prezentował się w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Była to duża, smukła karaka wykonana z ciemnego drewna o trzech masztach, lśniących bielą, prostych żaglach i galionie przedstawiającym tajemniczo uśmiechniętego wodnika, który z daleka wyglądał jakby przed chwilą lekkomyślnie wyskoczył z wody i przyuważony przez ludzi zamarł pod forkasztelem. Okręt ten powstał zaledwie kilka lat temu, tuż po tym, gdy ostatni królewski statek, "Nordlig Løven", zatonął wraz z ostatnimi władcami Arendelle na Białym Morzu. Marynarze uwijali się przy "Wodniku" jak mrówki. Część z nich ładowała na statek beczki, w których znajdował się prowiant i woda na całą wyprawę, która miała trwać prawie trzy tygodnie. Inni nacierali smołą takielunek, by nie namókł i nie zacinał się. Kolejni czyścili pokład, by już jutro mógł godnie przyjąć królową Arendelle, księżniczkę oraz całą ich świtę. Wszystko było już prawie gotowe przed jutrzejszą podróżą. Znów jednak ledwie potrafiła się skupić na słowach pierwszego oficera, który tego dnia nadzorował prace i zdawał relację ze wszystkiego, co działo się na statku. Pamiętała ten port sprzed roku, w szponach lodu, atakowanego arktycznym wiatrem, który przewracał okręty dygnitarzy jak kostki domina. Co do centymetra pamiętała miejsce, w którym wraz z Anną ocaliły siebie i Arendelle. Odruchowo splotła ze sobą dłonie czując, że skrajne emocje zaczynają wywoływać niespokojną jak nigdy moc. Pospiesznie i sztywno podziękowała pierwszemu oficerowi, jak najszybciej chcąc zostawić za sobą to miejsce. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuła jednak coraz głębszy niepokój i niepewność – a przecież dookoła zaczynało krążyć coraz więcej ludzi, którzy oddawali jej pokłony gdy przechodziła obok. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała odpowiadać ukłonem na ukłon i uśmiechem na uśmiech. Po chwili zorientowała się, że obejmuje się ramionami, jak gdyby było jej zimno lub chciała samą siebie obronić przed otaczającym ją światem – jakże często spędzała w takiej pozycji całe dnie w zaciszu swojej dziecięcej komnaty! Dłużej już tak nie może. Szybciej! Prawie w biegu pokonała ostatnie uliczki i wpadła na dziedziniec. Odważyła się zerknąć za siebie. Cieniutka warstewka lodu pokrywała drogę, którą przed chwilą przeszła. Szybciej! Wrota. Schody. Komnata. Szczęk zamka. W samotności poczuła się nieco lepiej. Tu już nikomu nie mogła wyrządzić krzywdy. Ciężko usiadła na krześle przy biurku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. Spokojnie! Pomyślała o Annie. Wspominanie jej poświęcenia za każdym razem wlewało w serce Elsy nowe siły. Skupiła się na kałamarzu w połowie wypełnionym czarnym atramentem. Delikatnie skierowała dłoń w jego kierunku i natychmiast szkło zaczęło pokrywać się pięknymi, lodowymi rycinami. Nagle jednak moc dziwnie przybrała na sile. Zanim Elsa zdołała się opanować, kałamarz zamarzł i roztrzaskał się na kawałki, zanim nawet atrament w środku zdążył zakrzepnąć. Z rezygnacją i otępieniem obserwowała czarne strugi rozlewające się po blacie i krople powoli spadające na podłogę. Strach już na dobre zamienił jej serce w ołowianą gulę, która z każdym uderzeniem rozlewała jadowite przerażenie po całym ciele. Nie wiedziała ile czasu spędziła zamknięta w swej komnacie, lecz ocknęła się z marazmu dopiero późnym popołudniem. Słudze, który przyszedł spytać dlaczego jej wysokość nie pojawiła się na obiedzie, kazała przekazać, że nie czuje się najlepiej. Ciepłe światło słońca padało prosto na koronacyjny portret Agdara. Elsa wpatrzyła się w ojca, chcąc ukraść nieco tego spokoju zawsze bijącego od jego jasnobrązowych oczu. Nagle uderzyło ją przeświadczenie, że wie, gdzie teraz musi się udać. Znienacka odzyskała nadzieję, która choć niewielka, powoli przeganiała czarne chmury z jej umysłu. Nakazała strażnikowi by ten posłał po marszałka Arenhusa i przekazał mu, by w razie nagłego zdarzenia zastąpił ją. Sama udała się do jednego z tajemnych wyjść z zamku, które wychodziło prosto do lasku otaczającego jezioro, nad którym jeszcze kilka dni temu tak beztrosko spędzała czas. Już z daleka dostrzegła jasno oświetlony domek z drewna, stojący na skraju zagajnika. Kristoff wskaże jej drogę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania